


barely even friends, unexpectedly

by mikararinna



Series: hyunghyuk bingo ♡ [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney References, Disney Songs, HHBingo, How Do I Tag, HyungHyuk Bingo, I couldn't stop myself, M/M, Siwoo is there!, it's kiho, one sidepairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: Siwoo was a little bit obsessed with Disney movies, his babysitter – Hyungwon, might have been memorizing all the lyrics to the songs.





	barely even friends, unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

> For the Disney square of HyungHyuk Bingo!

"Siwoo, don't you think it's time for bed?" Hyungwon asked the overexcited boy who was jumping up and down on his bed. Siwoo's excitement never subsided as he plopped down on his bed. He looked at Hyungwon, eyes wide and with a pout to top it off.

"But Hyungwon hyung," Siwoo whined. Hyungwon internally groaned, he knew where this was going. "It's a weekend! Can I _please_ sleep a little later?"

 _You can;_ Hyungwon thought. _If your parents didn't pay me an extra 10% so I can get you to sleep at nine o'clock sharp while they spend their weekend on a date. But it's ten now and if I don't get you to sleep soon I can kiss my 10% goodbye._

"You can't Siwoo," Hyungwon sighed. "Remember what mommy and daddy said before they left? Kids who don't sleep, won't grow up."

"So be it!" Siwoo said. "I might as well not grow up. I'll be the same forever like Peter Pan and the Lost Boys! I can go to Neverland and meet Tinkerbell!" Siwoo ranted, yelling out the last sentence with all of his heart. Hyungwon sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. This wasn't going as what he planned.

His plans wasn't exactly _planned_. What he did as soon as Siwoo's parents left was sat him on the couch, played a Disney movie that lasted for 2 hours and waited for the boy to show any signs of sleepiness. A bad move really because Hyungwon played The Lion King and Siwoo requested they watch the sequel (and the sequel's sequel since Hyungwon was weak against Siwoo adorable pout and big doe eyes) which resulted in the little boy yelling 'Simba!' every second while jumping up and down his bed.

"Well if you refuse to sleep, I doubt the Lost Boys would be friends with a boy who wouldn't listen to his parents." Hyungwon warned.

Siwoo stopped jumping again. He looked up at Hyungwon, his eyes glistening with tears that threatened to fall. "They won't?" Siwoo whispered, sounding sad.

 _Be strong Chae,_ Hyungwon told himself. If he let his defense fall down he knew he would be weak against Siwoo's pouty face and Siwoo wouldn't go to sleep like he planned. "Yes," Hyungwon said. "You want to be friends with the Lost Boys don't you? Then you should go to sleep! The Lost Boys would surely come and visit you in your dream."

"Really?" Siwoo asked, eyes lighting up. Hyungwon nodded his head. "Okay, I'll go to sleep now!"

Siwoo announced excitedly and wiggled himself under his covers. He closed his eyes, his face scrunching as he tried really hard to sleep. Hyungwon chuckled. He walked over and tuck the younger boy into bed.

Hyungwon was about to turn and walk away when Siwoo's eyes fluttered open. He tugged at Hyungwon's sleeve. "Um, Hyungwon hyung," Siwoo whispered softly. Hyungwon looked at him, a small smile grazing his face. "What is it Siwoo?"

"Can Hyungwon hyung read me a bedtime story?"

Hyungwon smiled. "Of course Siwoo," he said. He crouched down in front of Siwoo's Cars bedside table where his storybooks – mostly consisting of Disney stories was placed. "What do you want me to read for you today?"

"The Little Mermaid!" Siwoo cheered.

Hyungwon chuckled to himself, knowing that The Little Mermaid was one of Siwoo's favourite. He would argue that all the Disney stories were Siwoo's favourite but he really just want to put the younger boy to sleep now. Siwoo scooted to the side, letting Hyungwon sat himself on the bed. Hyungwon leaned back slightly while Siwoo made himself comfortable beside Hyungwon.

"Once upon a time-"

"King Triton had seven daughters!"

"Yes, King Triton had seven daughters. King Triton was the ruler of the ocean and he loved all seven daughters of his. But one particular daughter-"

"Ariel!"

"Ariel, yes, she was more interested in the life on land than the life in sea. Every day, Ariel and his best friend-"

"Flounder!"

Hyungwon sighed. "Siwoo, if you keep interrupting me we'll never finish the story."

Siwoo covered his mouth with his chubby hands and giggled. "Oops, sorry Hyungwon hyung."

Hyungwon sighed again, shaking his head slightly. "Every day, Ariel and her best friend, Flounder will go to the surface – despite Flounder's protest. Ariel will bring the human items she found underwater and bring it to Scuttle, a seagull who knows a lot about human culture. Scuttle would educate Ariel on what the items are use for in human's daily lives. Every day, Ariel feels amaze and curious about human life."

"But Scuttle always give false information to Ariel." Siwoo muttered sleepily. He cuddled his Flounder plushie closer to him, a hand came up to rub his eyes as he yawned. Hyungwon smiled at the adorable scene before him, slightly grateful that Siwoo was finally getting sleepy.

"One day, Ariel went to the surface with Flounder again. That day, a prince nearby named Prince Eric was celebrating his birthday while he sail on a ship with his crew. Unfortunately, a storm broke out and strike the ship. Prince Eric was thrown overboard. Ariel, who had fell in love with the handsome prince went to save him.

She brought him to the shore and sang to him but immediately leaves when Prince Eric regained consciousness. Fascinated by Ariel's voice, Prince Eric wanted to find her."

"Do I sound like Ariel when I sing Hyungwon hyung?" Siwoo asked. "Not really but your voice is cute so I think that's fine." Hyungwon answered truthfully.

"King Triton was mad when he found out Ariel had made contact with humans. As a result, he destroyed Ariel's secret place including the items she found from humans. Ariel was devastated. As she cried about it, two eels who were Ursula, the evil sea witch's henchmen came. They brought her to Ursula where Ariel made a deal with the sea witch to be human in exchange for her voice. If Prince Eric kiss her before the second sunset, then Ariel will get her voice back and be a human forever but if she doesn't, Ariel will turn back to a mermaid."

"I hate Ursula, she's mean!" Siwoo huffed, tightening the hold on his plushie.

Hyungwon shook his head as he chuckled. He continued with the story, Siwoo inserting his own thoughts every once in awhile. By the time they reached the climax, Siwoo was already starting to doze off. "Seeing as how much Ariel loved Prince Eric, King Triton turned her into a human and blessed her marriage with the prince. Ariel and Prince Eric got married on the ship with the merpeople and the castle crew as their guests.

After they exchanged their vows, Ariel and Prince Eric sailed away to start a new life together. They lived happily ever after. The end."

"Hyungwon hyung,"

"Yes, Siwoo?"

"I hope you find your Ariel soon." Siwoo mumbled drowsily. Not long after, he fell asleep and left for Dreamland.

Hyungwon smiled softly as he closed the book. "I wish love is as easy as Disney movies, Siwoo. But too bad, this is real life. I just hope you don't grow up too soon." Hyungwon whispered. He flattened Siwoo's hair and kissed the top of the boy's head.

Siwoo was the son of a young couple who was Hyungwon's neighbour. Originally, Hyungwon had taken up babysitting jobs because he needed the extra money as he finish his degree. Because as much as his part-time job at the coffee shop paid, it was never enough past paying his apartment rent and utilities. Moreover, Hyungwon was a college student who might have been spending too much money on hanging out with friends.

What started out as a job to find extra money became something Hyungwon loved to do. Siwoo might as well be the human embodiment of a sun. He was always full of energy, he was adorable and he tugged on Hyungwon's heart strings. Hyungwon had seen Siwoo as his own brother over the few times he came to babysit the young boy. He didn't mind coming over to babysit Siwoo, sometimes doing it for free because he just loved spending time with the boy. Siwoo's parents were nice people too and felt comfortable having Hyungwon around to look after their son.

Hyungwon heard the door unlocked as he was putting away Siwoo's storybook. He made his way out of Siwoo's bedroom and found Siwoo's parents all over each other. Not in the gross way actually. Siwoo's father had his arm wrapped around his mother's waist while she was nosing at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Hyungwon thought it was lovely. To have someone you love like that, being all cute and lovey-dovey with each other. Having an adorable son, now soundly asleep in his room. Hyungwon thought Siwoo's family was perfectly cute. He wished he had that.

"Oh Hyungwon," Hyungwon snapped out of his thoughts when Siwoo's father called out to him. Hyungwon nodded his head at them. "Hyung, noona, I hoped you had a good time."

Siwoo's mother giggled. "We did," she said. So yeah, maybe Hyungwon was a little jealous of them.

"Ah yes, before I forgot," Siwoo's father said, reaching out for his wallet. "The 10% I promised-"

Hyungwon shook his head. "It's okay hyung," he said. "You should keep it. I had fun with Siwoo today. Maybe you can use that 10% to buy toys for him."

Siwoo's father stopped in his track. "Are you sure? We probably bothered you with your studies."

"No you didn't. Babysitting Siwoo today really released some of my stress." Hyungwon answered honestly. Because it was true. He had been stress from his studies that spending time with Siwoo really released his tension.

"You're too nice Hyungwon, maybe you should come over for dinner some time." Siwoo's mother offered.

Hyungwon shook his head again. "Thanks, but it's not necessary. Siwoo's like my little brother. I enjoy spending time with him." he said. "I better get going, don't want to bother you two any longer."

"Thank you again Hyungwon," Siwoo's father said. Hyungwon curtly nod at them and exited their household. He could hear the couple giggling as he clicked the door shut. He smiled to himself before walking over to his own apartment.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon was walking down the corridor to his next class when he felt a strong force bumping into him. He almost fell if the person who bumped into him didn't hold onto his wrist. Hyungwon turned around, irked marks appearing on his forehead when he saw who bumped into him. 

"Hoseok hyung, what the hell?" Hyungwon asked him, annoyed.

Hoseok only smiled sheepishly as he wrapped an arm around Hyungwon's shoulder. They continued walking even though Hoseok didn't share any classes with Hyungwon today. "Sorry, sorry, I just thought I should greet you with more energy."

"Well whatever you did, don't even dare to do it again."

Hoseok chuckled. "Aye, aye sir!" he said and saluted. "Anyway, I want to ask if you are free next Saturday?"

"Why?" Hyungwon asked, eyeing the other male suspiciously.

"Wanna hang out?"

"Can't, already have plans."

Hoseok gave him the stink eye. "What plans?" he accused. "Hyungwon, you literally have two friends which is Hyunwoo and I, our finals isn't until next month and it's the fourth Saturday next week so Siwoo's parents will be around."

Siwoo's parents always go out on the second Saturday of the month. That was the only time Hyungwon would babysit Siwoo unless something else came up which required Hyungwon to go over their house and look after the boy. Hoseok basically already knew his schedules so it was useless for him to use babysitting Siwoo as an excuse.

"I have plans for myself,"

"Bullshit." Hoseok said. "What are you gonna do by yourself? Light up scented candles and read a book on your couch?"

 _Yes._ Hyungwon sighed. "Look where do you want me to go? A club? I'm tired hyung, I just want to sleep at home."

"We can go to the karaoke place,"

"The karaoke place? Why there?"

"Well, Kihyun asked me if I wanted to go karaoke with him," Hyungwon gave Hoseok a pointed look but the latter blatantly ignore him and continued. "And he's bringing a friend with him so I thought I'll bring one of my friends."

"Then take Hyunwoo hyung." Hyungwon countered. He really was not in the mood to go for karaoke. Heck, he wasn't in the mood to go anywhere. He was dead tired after classes for the whole week and he really just want to sleep on the weekends.

Hoseok sighed. "No offense to Hyunwoo but I know he wouldn't sing if we go."

"And you expect me to sing?" Hyungwon asked. Hoseok looked at him, his lips jutting out as he nodded his head. He reminded Hyungwon of Siwoo but the difference was Siwoo was a pure and adorable boy while Hoseok was a child stuck in a muscular body. "Forget it, I'm not going."

"Hyungwon please?" Hoseok begged. "I'll treat you to shrimps?"

Hyungwon was a simple, broke college student. He heard the word shrimps and immediately his mouth salivate while his knees went weak. The thing about Hyungwon was he loved shrimps. He really loved shrimps. And Hoseok, being the one friend who knew Hyungwon for a very long time knew how to make him submit to his wishes. Hyungwon sighed because it was free food, he wouldn't say no to free food especially when he got the chance to exploit Hoseok's wallet.

"Fine," Hoseok's face brighten up. "I'll go but you're paying for me and I'm getting as much shrimp dishes I can get."

"Thank you Hyungwon!" Hoseok said as they arrived at Hyungwon's lecture hall. "I'll text you the place, see you next Saturday!" he told Hyungwon and ran off. Hyungwon simply shook his head at Hoseok's retreating figure before he entered his lecture hall.

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon tapped on his phone. Hoseok promised that they would meet at the karaoke place at 6 but it's been 15 minutes and Hyungwon had a good guess that the elder was late from choosing what to wear. As he was busy fuming about the very late Hoseok, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Hyungwon turned around and met eyes with Kihyun who brought his friend along.

"Hey Hyungwon," Kihyun greeted. "This is Minhyuk, my roommate. He studies in a different university." Kihyun gestured towards his friend.

Minhyuk was, to say the least, pretty. He was a little shorter than Hyungwon but it didn't show too much. His hair was dyed a beautiful red – and was that _glitter?_ Hyungwon was suddenly reminded of Ariel from The Little Mermaid story he told Siwoo a few weeks ago. Hyungwon quickly shook away those thoughts and exchanged greeting with Minhyuk.

Not a few minutes later, Hoseok came with a goofy smile on his face. Hyungwon glared at him for being late but Minhyuk and Kihyun didn't seem to mind so all snarky remarks was pushed to the back of his thoughts. "Shall we go in?" Kihyun asked and the four of them walked into the karaoke place. Hoseok was walking side-by-side with Kihyun at front while Minhyuk and Hyungwon tagged along behind them.

"They like each other don't they?" Minhyuk whispered to Hyungwon. Hyungwon looked up to the pair before him. Kihyun was playfully shoving Hoseok in the narrow corridor leading to the karaoke place, erupting laughter from the older.

Hyungwon hummed. "Yeah, they look cute together."

"Everyone around me seem to be falling in love." Minhyuk commented offhandedly. "And you're not?" Hyungwon said, realizing later that the way he said it sounded rude and apologized.

Minhyuk just laughed it off. "There's no one falling for me or someone I could fall for." Which Hyungwon thought was a pity really. Because Minhyuk was pretty and over the few minutes he had gotten to know the latter, he thought that Minhyuk was someone who was comfortable to be with.

"So you're single?"

"As a pringle,"

 

 

They stood at the side as spectators while Hoseok and Kihyun argued on who will be paying for the karaoke room sessions. Turns out, they were both dragged here by their friends with promises of foods being paid for them. Minhyuk revealed that it was a great opportunity for him to exploit Kihyun's wallet as he pleased and Hyungwon decided they could be very good friends.

After they paid, with Hoseok and Kihyun deciding to just split the bill, all of them walked off to their karaoke room. Their room was situated at the far back but Hyungwon didn't mind really. As soon as they sat, Hyungwon opened up the menu and ordered a number of snacks with drinks. Minhyuk joined him on the sofa and they were both snickering as they placed more orders.

Kihyun and Hoseok had their hands on the karaoke machine. Hyungwon didn't bother to argue because he wasn't here to sing anyway. He knew that Kihyun was part of the singing club in their college while Hoseok loved going to karaokes. Hyungwon glanced over to Minhyuk beside him.

"You're not singing?" Hyungwon asked.

"Maybe later," And they fell back into silence as Hoseok sang a recently trending pop song.

A few goosebumps after Kihyun's powerful ballad singing and laughter from Hoseok's ridiculous mimicry of idol group's dances, Hyungwon could feel his bladder disagreeing with him. It was probably due to the excessive Cola he had been drinking to occupy himself. "I'm going to the toilet," Hyungwon announced before leaving the room.

When he came back, Hyungwon could recognize a familiar tune coming out of their karaoke room. He racked his brain trying to think of where he had heard the song before. When it dawned upon him it was from that Beauty and the Beast movie he watched with Siwoo last month. Hyungwon entered the room quietly as to not disturb the one singing. He found Minhyuk confidently singing to the female singer's parts, back against him.

Hyungwon stood there in awe, mouth agaped. They had somehow lower down the lighting in the room and the single spotlight above Minhyuk's head made the scene all too mesmerizing. From the corner of his eyes, Hyungwon could see Kihyun on the sofa, getting ready to sing the male singer's part. He walked over and asked for the microphone silently. Kihyun blinked at him before handing the microphone over.

 _"Just a little change,"_   Hyungwon sang and Minhyuk turned to look at him. Eyes blinking owlishly and in surprise. _"Small to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared."_

 _"Beauty and the Beast."_ Minhyuk joined in, lips curled into a little smile.

When the song finally came to an end, both Minhyuk and Hyungwon found themselves staring at each other. As if stuck in time. That was until Hoseok rudely interrupted them with a clear of his throat. They looked away, handing the microphones back to Hoseok and Kihyun as they sat back down. Hyungwon could see the little blush adorning Minhyuk's face and he could feel himself burning up too. They refused to look at each other after that but it was a good thing too because not long after, their karaoke session came to an end.

Hoseok decided they should get dinner before they went home. The three of them agreed without another say. Just like before, Minhyuk and Hyungwon tagged along from behind the other two. They walked on their own pace, not really in a rush somewhere.

"So," Minhyuk started, a few feet away from the karaoke place. "You like Disney?"

"Kinda? I babysit for this kid who loves Disney. I guess it rub off to me." Hyungwon answered. "You?"

"I always like Disney. To the point I work part-time at a Disney store." Minhyuk said, chuckling.

"That's cute."

Minhyuk stopped walking and raised his head to look at Hyungwon. "I- you think so?"

"Yeah. I mean you love Disney and you decided to work part-time at the store, I think that's really cute."

Minhyuk's mouth opened and closed a few times before his face turned all shades of pink and looked down at his feet in embarassment. He shuffled in place, clearing his throat. "We should go out some time Hyungwon." Minhyuk said, quickly glancing over to Hoseok and Kihyun who were getting far away from them. "Just the two of us."

Hyungwon blinked and suddenly, the tables have turned as he felt his ears reddening. "I- yeah. Let's go out together some time."

"Is it a date?" Minhyuk asked, looking up.

Hyungwon let a smile grazed his lips. "We can make it a date." he said. "If you want to," Hyungwon added as an after thought, wondering if he was being too straight-forward.

But Minhyuk smiled instead, something about the way he glowed under the dimmed moonlight. His red hair that seemed to sparkle due to the glitters sticking to it and the twinkle in his eyes that made Hyungwon's heart unwillingly skipped a beat. "Let's make it a date then," Minhyuk said. 

Hyungwon was tempted to say 'let's make it more than one date' but he kept his thought in the back of his mind. Maybe he would address that later, after they'd gone through a proper first date. For now, they exchanged numbers and quickly caught up with their friends, hearts singing in their chest of a possible Disney love story between them. 

 

 

 

("Hey Siwoo," the young boy stopped playing with his toys and looked up at Hyungwon, signalling to the elder that he was listening. "I didn't find my Ariel." Hyungwon said and watched as Siwoo's face fell, looking sad from the news.

"But I did found my Belle though." It took Siwoo awhile to process the indications in his words before the young boy jumped up excitedly.

"You did? Is she pretty?"

Hyungwon was reminded of the red-haired male, whose eyes were cat-like from the eyeliner he drew and the little glitters he sprinkled on his hair. "He's pretty," Hyungwon said. "He's beautiful.")

**Author's Note:**

> the song hyunghyuk sang is the Ariana Grande and John Legend's version of [Tale as Old as Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axySrE0Kg6k) from the live action of Beauty and the Beast. 
> 
> can be read as a prequel to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436301) I made awhile ago or as a stand-alone!


End file.
